dxd overlord frozen teardrop
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: despues de la gran guerra sagrada y la guerra oscura, en el presente actual un mal antiguo despierta solo para terminar lo que empezo eones atras, sin los heroes que lo derrotaron ahora el club del oculismo debea asumir la responsabilidad que estos dejaron atras {dxd/overlord game}
1. Chapter 1

prologo:

oir:02. Theophany - The Clockworks

* * *

años atras durante la gran guerra sagrada entre las fracciones un mal se alzo para obtener el dominio total del mundo humanos y las demas fracciones, esta nueva amenaza incluso mayor que los dos dragones celestiales obligo alas fracciones y humanos a trabajar en equipo para derrotar este mal en una guerra que duro incluso lo mismo que la guerra sagrada conocida la cual fue llamada la guerra oscura sobrenatural.

esta guerra trajo consigo muerte y destruccion, la desaparicion de fracciones y civilisaciones enteras, La historia empieza durante la batalla en conjunta de las fracciones sobrenaturales y los humanos contra su enemigo en comun, un ser auto denominado overlord amo de la bestia del apocalipcis, quien con un basto ejercito de criaturas conocidas como esbirros y dos bellesas sin igual llamadas iris y serena, trato de controlar todos los mundos humano y sobrenatural, y haci ubiese sido de no ser por los heroes de las cuatro fracciones que derrotaron al overlord en aquella guerra, estos heroes fueron el arcangel michael, el caido barakiel, la reina chuye de las tribu de guerreras, el humano san jorge de capadocia (san jorge el santo mata dragones), la demonio venelana y su amante el lider del grupo el heroe humano van fanel rey de fanelia, un reino guerrero especializados en domar y cazar dragones, este ultimo fue el que se enfrento a el overlord durante aquella guerra, tanto el heroe como el rey de las tinieblas murieron en batalla, o al menos eso se creyo, despues de los hechos de la gran guerra y la derrota de los dragones celestiales el reino prospero de fanielia que se caracterizaba por su habilidad de domar dragones termino desapareciendo con la muerte de su rey...

asi pasaron los años y hasta que nuevamente el overlord regreso, pero parecia un tanto diferente ya que sin la ayuda de los heroes los humanos lograron hacer que el overlord desapareciera en las sombras y se le creyo muerto yo olvidado, sin embargo las dos bellesas del reino de las sombras no lo hicieron y esperaron el regreso de su rey...

los heroes de la guerra oscura sobrenatural han casi perecido alo largo del tiempo o calleron en la locura; el santo mata dragones perecio en la guerra sagrada posterior ala oscura, la reina guerrera vendio asu reino contra una fuerza ala que no pudo vencer y entrego su cuerpo y alma a esta desapareciendo y dejando asus subditos a su suerte en el inframundo y finalmente el caido perdio la cordura obsecionado con la victoria que les era merecida, solo el arcangel y la demonio se mantubieron fieles ala promesa de sus amigos, proteger el mundo para un futuro pacifico donde todos pudieran coexistir como fue el deseo de van...

han pasado siglos desde la derrota del segundo overlord y ahora el mundo se enfrenta a una nueva guerra, las tres fracciones se enfrentan en una batalla contra el grupo terrorista de la brigada del khaos quienes buscan liberar ala bestia del la muerte de la guerra oscura, pero un nuevo heroe se alzo cuando mas se el necesito, ahora la batalla entre el bien y el mal esta apunto de comenzar nuevamente, los esbirrios esperando el regreso de su amo manipulan los cables de esta batalla entreel bien y el man con la esperanza de volver a ver asu amo nuevamente...

al final esta batalla despertara nuevamente un mal dormido que decidira el destino del mundo...

quien ganara esta vez?...

el bien nuevamente?...

o la historia sera reescrita?...

* * *

bueno aqui una historia que alguien me pidio aunque el prologo era mas largo se borro parte y ya no pude recuperalo por que olvide que habia escrito pero espero les haya gustado esperen el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 1:heroe?...

oir:Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom rip- 03 Forest of Embracing

* * *

un chico de cabellera castaña encontraba durmiendo profundamente en un capullo mientras dormia y veia cosas en su mente...

* * *

 **sueño de issei...**

el castaño se encontraba en lo que parecia una llanura muy hermosa, tranquila y muy solitaria

el castaño estaba sentado en una pequeña colina junto a un arbol, mientras se asomaba el atardecer por un lado de el

-como te sientes hoy?-pregunto una silueta femenina la cual permanecia en negro debido al atardecer pero que veia al castaño con preocupacion

-quien eres tu? te conosco?...creo que te he visto antes en algun lugar? me resultas algo familiar pero no logro recordar-pregutno el castaño con una mirada perdida, su mente queria decir mas pero su boca solo hablaba palabras que no tenian sentido para el

-recuerdas mi nombre?-pregunto quella figura mientras otra se acercaba era un anciano con tunica y una barba corta blanca

-creo que fue durante un viaje...no lo se-contesto el castaño con voz apagada

-todo estara bien no te preocupes por ahora...-el castaño no pudo oir las ultimas palabras d ela chica que se alejo de el y se acerco al anciano

he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi alcanze pero solo pude recuperar su alma y espiritu, sus recuerdos y su cuerpo se han perdido caido en la mutacion-dijo el anciano mientras veia al castaño que no podia oir nada de la conversacion de ambos

-no me importa lo demas de el mientras sepa que el aun sigue con vida-dijo la chica viendolo a el-almenos soy capaz de verlo aqui-dijo con un tono triste

\- no sera para siempre pronto su alma tendra que comenzar a vagar sin rumbo con suerte no caera tambien en la mutacion como su cuerpo, se que ha sido dificil para ti y los demas heroes de fanelia el nuchar contra el y aun despues de la batalla contra los dragones y el señor tenebroso pero debes de tener en cuenta que es probable que tu y el puedan encontrarse nuevamente-dijo el anciano

-y cuando sera eso?-

-el tiempo lo decidira pequeña pero ahora que el esta aqui en el mundo espiritual y no en el mundo humano que haras?-pregunto el viejo-la solicitud de gremory no puede ser rechazada considerando la situacion actual del mundo y ademas no puedes estar aqui siempre-dijo el viejo

-no lo se..que se supone que deba hacer-?pregunto la chica

-ve y continua tu vida ya que es poco probable que el regrese al mundo humano en su estado actual, puede que hasta imposible considerando su mutacion, aunque el alma es lo ultimo en mutar no por eso debes de estar confiada...-dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba al castaño

-pero...-antes de que pudiese decir algo mas una fuerza comenzo a arrastrarla, ella trataba de oponer fuerza pero le fue inutil, el anciano solo la vio

-descuida el estara bien hasta su regreso al mundo vivo, hasta ese entonces yo esperare junto a el aqui en el bosque del abrazo, sera el unico lugar seguro para el, asi no se perdera a el mismo aun cuando mute-dijo el anciano mientras la chica solo desaparecia en una estela de brillos dejando aquellos dos solos en aquel desolada colina mientras el atardecer se detenia en un punto...

* * *

japon, ciudad kuoh,año 2015; residencia hyoudo...

en una cama un castaño despertaba agitadamente mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos y su respiracion mientras llebaba una mano asu rostro

-pero que ha sido ese sueño tan extraño, parecia tan real...-dijo el castaño mientras bajaba su mano tocando algo suabe con ella

boing..

el castaño no entendia aquel sentimiento asi que oprimio nuevamente

boing..

nuevamente aquella sensacion y textura rapidamente el castaño reacciono y volteo a ver asu costado viendo a nadie mas que asu ama y amor, rias gremory

el castaño por un momento no entendia nada pero despues se relajo viendo como ella dormia placidamente

-vaya que cosas en que rayos estoy pensando seguramente debio haber sido por algun erogame estilo mediebal que soñe aquello, si debio haber sido eso-dijo el castaño para si mismo

-buenos dias ise...-el chico oyo una voz asu costado era rias quien despertaba y lo veia con sus ojos azules que enamoraban al castaño

-b..buenos dias presidenta-dijo el castaño algo sonrojado por su mirada que le habia gustado desde la primera vez

-sera mejor irnos levantando recuerda que hoy iremos al inframundo a visitar amis padres-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba dejand ala vista sus grandes pechos

-si-contesto el castaño energeticamente mientras se levantaba junto asu ama...

* * *

bueno aqui una pequeña intro de lo que sucedera si yase por que tan corto bueno tube un porblema editando algunas cosas y al guardar el doc pues perdi todo mi avance pero me dio una idea asi que para conpensarlos el proximo capitulo lo hare mas largo pero espero les haya gustado y no me vallan a linchar por lo corto de este pero bueno ultimantente no he tenido mucho tiempo para reescribirlo todo asi que esperen el proximo capitulo donde sera mas largo


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 2: por que tubo que ser asi...el regreso?...

oir:Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom rip- 03 Forest of Embracing

* * *

mientras estube en un estado de inconciencia despues de la destruccion de mi cuerpo por culpa de la maldicion de samael los recuerdos de varias prtes de mi vida se me fueron mostradas pero una de ellas fue mi primer encuentro con venelana gremory...la madre de rias...

desde nuestro encuentro siempre me parecio algo raro, su apariencia tan joven que aunque era muy atrallende me resultaba algo familiar, talvez por su parentesco con rias sin embargo algo mas sucedio, todos los recuerdos que tengo de ella, desde nuestro encuentro y las clases particulares que me dio han pasado por mi cabeza una y otra vez...

-compañero despierta-la voz de draig me desperto de mis pensamientos

-que sucede?-pregunte

-compañero el gran rojo esta listo para llevarnos a donde los niños del inframundo nos llaman-fueron las palabras de mi compañero

-entnedido, bien vaamos alla, ophis vame tu mano-dije mientras veia a la dragona del infinito, desde mi pelea con shalva muchas cosas han pasado entre ophis y yo...

hemos llegado a entendernos y me ha contado sus motivos para sus acciones sin embargo aun no me queda del todo claro algunas cosas...

mis pensamientos fueron rotos mientras cruzabamos la la brecha dimencional para ver el inframundo en todo su esplendor claro si omito el hecho de una criatura gigante de seis ojos que parecese ser una quimera del tamaño de un gigante...no quizas mas grande que el gran rojo

-oh...mi...dios...pero de donde ha salido eso?-pregunte al ver semejante criatura mas grande que el gran rojo

-mmm curioso parece ser lo que salio del annihilation maker...no sabia de que tendria tal poder-comento draig analisando la situacion

-bien y alguna idea de como vencerlo?-pregunte alos tres dragones junto a mi

-bueno esoty seguro que ni en tu juggernaut drive serias capas de vencerlo asi que eso queda descartado, la reina verdadera tampoco y ophis esta fuera de discucion por lo que solo nos queda pedirle ayuda al gran rojo-dijo draig pensando mas rapido que yo-mmm...interesante parece ser que el gran rojo ha aceptado ya que dice que aquel montruo lo miro y alparecer no le gusto a nuestro amigo asi que te prestara su poder-dijo draig de la manera mas simple

-oye...es mi imaginacion o el gran rojo parece un adolecente americano con su bici? bueno creo que puedo decir eso por que el gran rojo siempre anda en la brecha dimencional nadando-comente- y como esta eso de que me dara su poder? acaso se convertira en un mecha gigante estilo anime o pacific rim?-conteste aunque creo que si lo hace seria muy bueno digo quien no ama los mechas y las clasicas peleas entre robots y monstruos?

-draig y el gran rojo deben fusionarce-comento ophis aun lado mio yo me quede un momento tratando de digerir las cosas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-QUE?¡-mi expresion sin duda seria para fotografia no crei que eso fuera posible- no...no me reuso a fucionarme con el gran rojo si tubiera que fucionarme que sea con una chica pero en estos casos aunque sea el fin del mundo no lo hare-declare con voz firme

-entonces que sugieres aibou-draig parecia tambien considerar la opcion de ophis pero ni loco lo hare

-que no seria mejor no se que el gran rojo luche contra el o de plano que se convierta en un mecha gigante?-

-bueno serian muy buenas opciones de hecho-contesto draig

-que es un mecha?-ophis pregunto algo que cualquier niño y niña saben...bueno ahora que lo penso de hecho ophis no es una niña sino una diosa dragona de millones de años de edad...talvez el que esta mal soy yo?

-bueno aibou dice el gran rojo que lo que tu digas esta bien simpre y cuando sea de color rojo-dijo draig yo solo agradeci eso internamente

-bien y si es un mecha como cual deberiamos usar?-pregunte pensando, claro como un fan de animes y cosas echis ni siquiera deberia de pensar en cosas menos pervertidas pero antes de mi aficion pervertida era como todo niño normal...ah que buenos dias aquellos...un momento me dije a mi mismo normal?...

-no se aibou como que tienes en mente?-

-bueno un mecha debe de ser epico, genial, poderoso y rojo...mmm que puede entrar en esas caracterisiticas?-dije mientras pensaba

-no lo se compañero...algo rojo?...por que no un robot dragon rojo?-dio su aporte draig

-oye pero no seria mucha la diferencia digo el gran rojo es un dragon y es rojo, que diferencia habria si se ve como un robot?-comente para volver a pensar...-ya se gran rojo quiero que te conviertas en...-

en tierra el grupo lucifer de sizchers luchaban con todo tratando de detener a jabberwoke siendo todos sus intentos inutiles, la criatura no les daba respiro ya que lo habian estado atacando con todas sus fuerzas desde hace tiempo

-grafia sama parece ser que esa criatura es invencible por mas que ataquemos no logramos hacer que caiga-comento beowolf uno de los sirvientes de la nobleza de sizchers

-no retrocedan si no lo vencemos antes de que llege ala ciudad, muchas vidas se perderan-comento la reina mas fuerte del inframundo tomabdo una pose de guardia frente ala criatura

-grafia sama...mire alla arriba-el heroe beowolf apunto al cielo mientras una brecha dimencional se abria en el cielo, asu vez de este salia un gran dragon carmesi

-no puede ser¡... el gran rojo? que hace aqui?-pregunto la peliplateada antes de ser segada por un brillo carmesi intenso- pero que sucede?...-comento la reina mientras ella y sus compañeros del grupo lucifer cerraban sus ojos por el brillo, lentemente la luz desaparecio permitiendo a todos ver una silueta frente a ellos, se trataba de un robot carmesi vagamente familiar- eso es...no puede ser debe de ser una broma...-dijo la reina mas fuerte, ella asi como sus compañeros no daban credito alo que veian...un gundam frente a ellos, mas presisamente el **OX-13MS Gundam Epyon** un robot de un anime que ella le habia comprado tiempo atras a millicas y por el cual batallo por conseguir en el mundo humano- pero como es posible?-

en el mecha se encontraba issei muy feliz mente por revivir algunas cosas de su infancia

-dios no puedo creerlo estoy piloteando un gundam-dijo el castaño soltando lagrimas por los ojos

-no estoy conforme con esto-comento draig

-es rojo y comodo...-comento ophis sentada en las piernas del castaño

debido a que el diseño del robot que escogio issei era de un solo piloto era natural que issei fuera el piloto y ophis estubiera sentada en sus piernas, por otra parte draig pues estaba en el boosted gear y el gran rojo era basicmanete el mecha gigante que estaba frente al jabberwoke

-bueno dice el gran rojo que le gusta esto ademas que esta conforme que sea rojo-comento draig algo desepcionado

-bien parece ser que todos contentos con esto no?-pregunte a todos

- **si-** ophis el gran rojo y draig asintieron

-bien entonces dime que sucede con el grupo lucifer, draig?-dije a mi compañero

-bueno parece ser que se conjelaron por ver este gigante de metal-

-kukuku lo sabia este entraba en todas las categorias...bien podemos hablar con ellos?-

-parece ser que si aunque compañero tenemos prioridades-comento draig mientras una alarma sonaba, al voltear a ver al frente la quimera gigante de seis ojos se lanzo contra nosotros tirandonos en el piso sin que nosotros hicieramos nada, debido ala caida una enorme cantidad de polvo se alzo, minetras yo trataba de evitar que aquel monstruo nos mordiera

-dios por que no me recordaron de el? bueno veamos que podemos hacer...eto-minetras pensaba un silencio incomodo se presento

-compañero cuando propusiste que usaramos un robot tenias un plan para vencer aquella criatura verdad?...-me pregunto draig

-b..bueno no un plan como tal...-conteste

-y tambien tomaste en consideracion las criaturas de tamaño de hombre que parecen un ejercito interminable y que marcha hacia la ciudad verdad?-la pregunta de draig hizo que mi cabello bajara cubriendo mis ojos

-eh...si claro no te preocupes soy el oppai dragon asi que yo...-

-callate maldito pervertido tenemos un problema una quimera aqui y un ejercito de criaturas interminables¡ sera que te desagas de una de las dos lo mas pronto posible¡-digo draig molesto al ver mi mentira

-lo se pero que púedo hacer...-dije mientras veia al grupo lucifer por una pantalla, se veian muy cansados, estoy seguro que llevaban mucho tiempo tratando de detener esta quimera pero ellos en esas condiciones aun siendo los mas fuertes del inframundo podran con ese ejercito tan interminable...

no se si era por la quiemera que nos ternia a mi, a draig, a ophis y al gran rojo que me comenze a preocupar...

al ver al grupo lucifer mi temor cresia mas y mas al ver como los esfuerzos de grafia y los otros tratar de detener el ejercito de criaturas negras, apesar de seguir luchando con todas sus fuerzas y energias restantes eran ellos los que retrocedian...

-issei has algo rapido o ellos pereceran-las palabras de draig no me ayudaban mucho, no podia escapar del agarre de la quimera frente a mi

(oir:Evangelion OST-The Beast [Extended])

-mierda...mierda...mierda muevete quitate de mi...por favor...que alguien...quien sea...que nos ayude¡- mi grito sonaba desesperado apesar de ser el sekiryutei y de tener al gran rojo y a ophis ayudandome siguo sin poder hacer nada solo...

un terremoro retumbo en el suelo mientras el piso comanzaba quebrarse

-q..que sucede un terremoto?-mi pregunta parecia algo normal

-no es imposible..almenos en el inframundo...no se que sucede...-draig parecia sorprendido sin envargo ophis tenia otra mirada mas seria de la de costumbre

-esta aqui...-sus palabras me confundieron

* * *

en el salon de reunion de los lideres de todas las fracciones no se hizo esperar el temblor

-q..que sucede por que esta temblando...sera acaso obra de la brigada del khaos?-pregunto el caido al ver la extraña situacion

-eso es imposible nadie seria capas de ello...solo...no...no puede ser...-las palabras de michael llamaron la atencion de todos

-que sucede michael sabes de alguien que podria hacer esto?-pregunto el actual lucifer

-michael no estaras hablando de el? o si?-la cara del lider de los caidos era seria

-solo el podria despues de todo conoces la capacidad de sus poderes...-michael tambien tenia un rsotro serio

-de quien rayos estan hablando- sizchers y los demas lideres demonios actuales eran ignorantes de aquin se referian los dos angeles, pero era evidente que los dioses mas antiguos tambien sospechaban lo mismo

mientras todos voltearon a ver la pantalla donde una reportera transmitia todo lo sucedido en el campo de batalla del grupo de sizchers...

* * *

en el campo de batalla grafia y sus compañeros estaban en el suelo viendo anonados como del suelo y de las guietas de este salian unas criaturas de forma humanoide, primero unos pocos pero que conforme salian del subsuelo incrementaban su numero...

-que son esas cosas?...-pregunto la reina mas fuerte pero solo los heroes como beowolf veian con rostro de no creerlo las criaturas salientes del suelo

-esbirrios...-fueron las palabras del actual portador del espiritu del heroe beowolf

las criaturas denominadas como esbirrios aparecieron atras del grupo licifer mientras que las creaciones dela quimera estaban del otro lado acorralando al grupo lucifer dejandolos sin salida...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion...si ya se me demore no es tan largo pero hago lo que puedo, ya que escribir historias con crossover con otras es dificil de hacer que entren bien en un arco argumentativo, pero espero les haya gustado y no me vallan a linchar por lo corto de este pero bueno ultimantente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o todo asi que esperen el proximo capitulo donde sera mas largo


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3: el ejercito inmortal...

oir:Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom rip- 03 Forest of Embracing

* * *

en el campo de batalla grafia y sus compañeros estaban en el suelo viendo anonados como del suelo y de las guietas de este salian unas criaturas de forma humanoide, primero unos pocos pero que conforme salian del subsuelo incrementaban su numero...

-que son esas cosas?...-pregunto la reina mas fuerte pero solo los heroes como beowolf veian con rostro de no creerlo las criaturas salientes del suelo

-esbirrios...-fueron las palabras del actual portador del espiritu del heroe beowolf

las criaturas denominadas como esbirrios aparecieron atras del grupo licifer mientras que las creaciones dela quimera estaban del otro lado acorralando al grupo lucifer dejandolos sin salida...

-grafia sama nos han rodeado¡-las palabras de beowolf se escuchaban serias y con un ligero tono de temor, algo inusual para un desendiente de heroe

-si lo se pero no podemos huir-dijo la reina a los demas al ver a algunos de los nuevos enemigos en el campo de batalla- beowolf antes los llamstes esbirrios..no?-pregunto la esposa del maoh, el peon solo asintio- dinos rapidamente lo que sepas de ellos-ordeno la reina

-si...aquellas criaturas se rigen en tribus primero estan los Parduzcos: Son probablemente los más fuertes de todos debido a su superior ataque y resistencia en comparación a las otras tribus, haciéndolos los más prácticos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo asi como los miembors de las lineas delanteras y de vanguardia. (Parduzco significa marrón osea que son de color marrones estos).

despues siguen los Bermejos (Bermejo significa rojizo) esta especie de esbirro es capaz de absorber poderosas llamas por su piel sin recibir daño alguno. Son débiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esto lo compensan con un ataque a distancia arrojando pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales pueden dañar a los enemigos e incluso activar explosivos.

Viridios que son los de color verde, son inmunes al veneno. Su mayor característica es que huelen muy mal. Son los más ágiles permitiéndoles abalanzarse sobre los enemigos más grandes y pueden ocultarse pero son muy flojos.

De color azul se llaman Zarcos: pueden nadar cuando todos los demás se ahogan. Físicamente son débiles como los Bermejos pero sin su ataque a distancia pero lo compensan pudiendo resucitar a sus compañeros caídos y siendo inmunes a la magia.

el peon beowolf termino su explicacion dando los aspectos generales de los nuevos enemigos presentes...

-y como sabes de ellos?-pregunto grafia consternada por ese hecho ya que nunca vio a tales criaturas en alguna parte del inframundo o el mundo humano

-digamos que los vi solo en unas pocas veses hace ya mucho tiempo...sin duda alguna estamos jodidos hasta el cuello-comento beowolf con unas palabras que jamas usaria a no ser que fuera realmente critica la situacion

ambos ejercitos estaban listos para atacar alos demonios minetras issei solo veia impotente la situacion...

-no...dios...grafia¡-el castaño habia gritado el nombre de la reina mas fuerte del inframundo algo que geenro que ambos ejercitos apesar de no oir el frito del chico se lanzaran contra el ya debil grupo lucifer...quienes ya resignados asu suerte se dispucieron a cerrar los ojos aceptando su destino inevitable...

ambos ejercitos avanzaron sin detenerse contra el enemigo cadavez mas cerca, solo los esbirrios dieron un salto de gran altura para atacar asus presas desde las alturas dando inicio auna carniceria...

los esbirrios habian comenzado a atacar a las criaturas negras que seguian avanzando y atacando alos esbirrios que seguian multiplicandoce sin parar para defender al rupo lucifer cosa que dejo son habla alos lideres de las fracciones que veian todo desde una televicion

-pero que sucede? no eran tropas de la brigada del khaos?-pregunteal ver la guerra entre ambos ejercitos

-no importa compañero la cuestion esque ahora alguien defiende al grupo lucifer ahora tu deberias concentrarte en el problema mayor-comento draig mientras que el castaño volteaba aver al frente...

el mega robot hecho del gran rojo era mordisqueado como un juguete por la quimera gigante que se esforzaba por destruir al gundam epyon...

-pero cuanto estube pensando que no vi cuando ocurrio esto?-pregunte al ver nuestra situacion

-bueno no mucho pero el gran rojo no soportara mas las mordidas asi que dice que tiene un ataque final para acabr con aquella quimera-comento draig

-bien y cual es?-preunte para que me lo explicaran ophis y draig-bien eso es facil si el gran rojo me ayuda-comente leno de conviccion

el puño gigante de epyon golpeo ala quimera alejandolo minetras se ponia de pie nuevemente y desenfundaba un pequeño palo no mas grande que el puño que lo sotenia del cual salio una hoja energetica

-bien veamos si resistes esta hoja de energia del gran rojo multiplicada 200 veses hasta el infinito¡ vamos draig¡-

-claro demostremos el poder de los dragones chicos¡-con aquellas palabras los ojos del epyon brilaron intensamente en signo de aprobacion del gran rojo

-boost...boost...boostboostboostboost...-la palabra boost que usualmente decia draig se escuchaba haciendo que elfilo de la espada aumentara de poder brillando cada vez mas hasta casi parecer una espada con el brillo del mismo sol

-final...attack¡-los tres draig, ophis y yo gritamos al unisono lanzandonos contra la quimera cortandola horizantalmente, esta permaencio inmovil antes de ser consumira por unas llamas mas ardientes que las del infierno las cuales brotaron del corte...

-uf...menos mal termino...-dije antes de ser cubierto por un brillo intenso y ver que el gran rojo modo epyon habia desparecido dejandome ami y aophis caer al suelo, por fortuna ophis calo en algo blando ...yo

despues de quitarla de ensima volte hacia el cielo para ver al gran rojo diriguirse a una fisura dimencional y verlo abrir la boca dejandome oir su voz por primera y talvez unica vez

-zoom zoom nya...-dijo antes de desaparecer...yo estaba sin palabras...

-no joder por que todos aman decir eso?¡-dije para mi pesar

-zoom zoom nya...-la que dijo eso tambien fue ophis a mi lado sinduda eso fue devastador para mi autoestima...

rapidamente vi un grupo de personas acercarse se trataba de grafia y los demas miembros del grupo lucifer

-issei san...eres tu verdad?-me pregunto grafia

-asi es grafia san...he vuelto-conteste con mi tipica sonriza ella se acerco lentamente a mi para abrazarme fuertemente tomandome desprevenido-..eh...g..grafia san? que sucede?-pregunte aun sin entender nada

-me alegro que estes bien...me alegro mucho-aquella chica que se dice que inclusoel mismo maoh teme me estaba dedicando un calido abrazo el cual yo respondi

-lamento si los preocupe a todos pero ya estoy de regreso...eto una pregunta alguien sabe de quien son estas criaturas que nos rodean?-pregunte al grupo lucifer que callo en cuanta al ver a un ejercito de esbirrios rodenandonos

-no se de quien son pero parece ser que estos esbirrios estan muy interesados en nosotros?-pregunto grafia responidendo a mi pregunta

uno de los esbirrios se postro frente a ellos acercandoce a mi, este parecia tener caracterisiticas de bufon

-saluden al overlord¡-grito el bufon minetras todos los esbirrios gritaban de alegria

yo...grafia...todos...

-queeeeee?-

* * *

dimencion oscura:bosque del abrazo

en el lugar permenecia moon light el espiritu noble, quen permencia meditando mientras abria sus ojos lentamente... para ver un arbol donde permanecia el alma de un heroe olvidado

-la mutacion ha llegado aun punto critico al grado de corromperlo... seras capaz de evitar tu destino...reencarnacion del heroe?-fueron las preguntas del sabio antes de sentir una presencia atras de el...-pareces estar buscando algo?-

-si asi es busco la actual reencarnacion del señor de la dimencion oscura...dime donde esta o pagaras las consecuencias-comento un hombr musculoso con poca ropa hachas de cuero y carne humana

-la reencarnacion aun no ha ocurrido aun estas en tiempo de eliminarlo si quieres convertirte en el nuevo señor de la dimencion oscura para controlar las legiones del overlord pero estas dispuesto a sufrir el mismo destino?-pregunto el sabio

-no...yo no sufrire el mismo destino del overlord, el era debil...sin embargo su primera reencarnacion la verdadera forma de el...es eso lo que busco-comento el individuo

-regnier debes saber que nadie puede obtener esa forma...la forma del mal verdadero...encablossa el señor de la oscuridad y verdadero señor y amo de trixenea...eso esta algo fuera de tu nivel...-comento el sabio

-tonterias...es por ello que le pedi ayuda al el...-comento el hombre atras del sabio

-regnier antes fuiste un heroe no dejes que tu mutacion te controle lucha...lucha usando tu espiritu de voluntad...-comento el sabio esperando que eso vastara para ayudar al antiguo heroe...

-no necesito ver aquellos fantasmas de un pasado que olvide... ahora soy mas fuerte que el overlord y lo probare se lo probare a nible el señor de la luz...y comenzare conquistando la dimencion oscura-comento el heroe antes de desaparecer...

en esos momentos el cielo del bosque del abrazo comenzo a teñirse de rojo asi como el mismo bosque que ahora era mas macabro y completamente opuesto a lo que solia ser...

* * *

bueno aqui la actualizacion...si ya se me demore no es tan largo pero hago lo que puedo, ya que escribir historias con crossover con otras es dificil de hacer que entren bien en un arco argumentativo, pero espero les haya gustado y no me vallan a linchar por lo corto de este pero bueno ultimantente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o todo asi que esperen el proximo capitulo donde sera mas largo


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 4: la caballero Oscuro del overlord...

oir:Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom rip- 03 Forest of Embracing

* * *

Me encontraba volando por el cielo mientras ophis permanecía en mi espalda

Inexplicablemente un ejercito del tamaño de una ciudad corría tras de mi en tierra, la cantidad de esbirros en el suelo que aclamaban a un tal overlord y supongo que se referían a mi, claro después de todo soy el emperador dragón rojo

-Overlord!overlord!- el ejército que me seguía seguía acabando al overlord quien fuera quien fuese

-Eso disculpa ophis pero sabes quien es ese tal overlord?-le pregunté ala dragón del infinito

-El overlord también conocido como el señor de la Oscuridad fue uno de los causantes de la alianza humano sobrenatural durante la gran guerra oscura-dijo ophis

-Guerra oscura?-quede intrigado por eso había escuchado de la guerra sagrada pero no de una guerra oscura

-Si, fue durante la guerra sagrada que el overlord aparecio y trajo consigo la muerte y destrucción mayor ala de los dos dragónes celestiales juntos, también se le conocía por otros nombres uno de ellos era el amo de trixenea- dijo ophis...

-Que espera?! Trixenea tenia un amo?!-pregunte impactado por la información

-Si, yo también tuve un amo pero murió durante dicha guerra lo mismo sucedió con el amo del gran rojo- comentó ophis, ligeramente volte a verla y vi una lágrima caer por una se sus mejillas, creo que debió ser muy difícil para ophis aún siendo una diosa dragona, al fin de cuentas en aquel entonces todos eran muy diferentes en aquella época según comentó azazel...

-Alla-la ophis dijo eso

-Eh?-

-Allá están las que se llaman Asia e iría...- comentó la diosa de lo infinito creo que eso es muy conveniente en estos momentos rápidamente cambie de dirección hacia donde me indicó ophis mientras el ejército me seguía cual perrito faldero...

* * *

Al Acercarme pude vislumbrar a mis compañeros de equipo todos sin excepción, también vi a gastar pero inconsciente...

Rapidamente defendí pero ala vez el ejército de esbirros rodeo amis compañeros y jeane (integrante de la fracción de los héroes) Inexplicablemente un grupo de esbirros me esperaban en el suelo con una alfombra dónde yo iba a desender

-Alguien sabe quienes son estas criaturas?-pregunto irina

-Ara ara que problema-dijo akeno mientras los esbirros rodeaban a mis compañeros

-Demonios saluden al único ser omnipotente, amo de la maldad y la crueldad...el overlord!-al decir eso el esbirro jefe todos los demás aclaramaron viendome a mi...

-N...No puede ser-dijo una voz que se acercaba lentamente

Al desender pude ver a mis compañeros pero todos extrañados por la inesperada situación, y no era para más literalmente estaban viendo frente a ellos un ejercito que hasta hace unos momentos le hizo frente al ejercito de criaturas oscuras, estaba tan feliz de ver a mis compañeros que lentamente avance hacia ellos pero los esbirros se brindan para dejarme ver a jeane quien se acercaba hacia mi, tenía a un niño en manos el cual soltó mientras avanzaba hacia mi con una expresión de incredulidad...

-Es usted...De verdad es usted?...-me pregunto o eso creo

-Eh...-no entendía nada de nada

-Todos alaben a heroína que ayudó al overlord en la gran guerra oscura...Jean of arc- con aquella presentación los esbirros comenzaron a aclamar a la descendiente de Juana del arco, como a una heroína...

La mencionada solo llegó frente a mi para arrodillarse al más estilo caballero, yo estaba aún más confundido

-Maestro que le sucede? Maestro?-jeane solo me llamaba pero yo no sabía que hacer, como responder...jeanne solo me vio extrañada- Maestro puedo preguntar que hace con la armadura del emperador dragón rojo?-me pregunto preocupada

Me debatia entre que hacer o como responder aunque algo salió de tras mio a una velocidad inverosímil, solo pude ver como jeanne salía disparada por un golpe de un objeto veloz...

Al voltear a ver hacia atrás vi a Cao Cao, yo estaba extrañado que acaba de suceder?

-Veo que alguien a aparecido...tu por que tienes el sacre gear de hyoudo issei?...-me pregunto molesto

Claro...todos deben de pensar que estoy muerto...

Creo...que puedo usar eso a mi favor...

El esbirro jefe se acercó a mi mientras me mostraba una espada bastarda la cual extendió hacia mi

-Maestro su arma...castigen aquel humano que ozo deshonrarlo al no arrodillarse ante su magnificencia- me dijo, yo dude un momento pero supuse sería lo mejor...

Tome la espada con convicción y al instante una oscuridad comenzó a cubrir mi mano y luego mi brazo extendiéndose y cambiando la forma de mi armadura así como su color...

-Yo...soy el overlord...señor y amo de las tinieblas así como el amo de la bestia del apocalípsis- con esa declaración los esbirros comenzaron a aclararme con euforia...

Sin embargo estaba ignorando el destino que en ese momento me esperaba con aquella decisión...

bueno aqui la actualizacion...si ya se me demore no es tan largo pero hago lo que puedo, ya que escribir historias con crossover con otras es dificil de hacer que entren bien en un arco argumentativo, pero espero les haya gustado y no me vallan a linchar por lo corto de este pero bueno ultimantente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o todo asi que esperen el proximo capitulo donde sera mas largo


End file.
